dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Great Ape Broly
& or |class=Transformation |similar='Golden Great Ape' }} Great Ape Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan Great Ape form.Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form is a "different evolution" from the main Super Saiyan line, and thus results in a different hybrid form from Great Ape or Golden Great Ape when utilized alongside in combination with Great Ape Its user can attain the Super Saiyan 4 state. It is referred to just as |''Ōzaru''|lit. "Great Monkey"}} in all media. Overview The Legendary Super Saiyan Great Ape form appears the same as a Golden Great Ape; however the color of its fur is emerald, like that of the Legendary Super Saiyan form after Broly broke his crown, and his head hair is spiked upwards. Usage and Power Broly is shown attaining this form thanks to assistance from Black Smoke Shenron, who uses his shadows to transform Broly into a Great Ape in the JM7 trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes (albeit off-screen, as the only hint that he achieved the form was his eyes turning crimson red from behind the smoke.). Legendary Great Ape Broly is fought by Beat in the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga during his training. It is heavily implied that Broly had mastery over the form upon transforming into it since he transformed into Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Broly shortly after transforming into the Legendary Great Ape in the JM7 trailer. When he is accidentally summoned to the Timespace Rift by Pilaf in Dragon Ball Fusions, Broly utilizes this form when Towa transforms him into it to get revenge on Time Patrol Trunks by collecting energy for Mira by having Great Ape Broly fight Kid Trunks and the rest of Tekka's Team. Broly faces Tekka and his team but is defeated, and then after trying to attack once more is easily sent flying by a ki blast from Beerus, which forces Towa & Mira to flee. Interestingly, Broly is shown to retain his reason in this form as he is capable of speech in Dragon Ball Fusions. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Great Ape Broly is a non-playable S-Rank giant boss character which puts his power on par with S-Rank Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly, Great Namekian King Piccolo, Baby Hirudegarn, Janemba (first form), and combined Pilaf Machine, though he is weaker than the G-Rank Beerus, Champa, Whis, Vados, Janembu, Ultra Pinich, and Golden Great Ape Ultra Pinich. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Trivia *Even though the Great Ape Broly form is several times larger than even his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he is still seen wearing much of his attire, implying that the outfit he wears is made of a similar material to the Battle Armor. This makes sense given that Broly himself is a Saiyan so it is likely that he (or his father Paragus) had them made of similar materials. Broly's Clothes share this trait with Gogeta's Metamoran Clothes and Super Baby 2's armor. *Although Great Ape Broly does not make an appearance in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it was alluded to at one point in that game: shortly after Bardock used Frieza Saga Vegeta's Power Ball to transform into a Great Ape, he promptly destroyed it and Vegeta cited his reason for doing that is so he can make sure Demigra-possessed Broly doesn't attempt to use it to transform into a Great Ape. References Site Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans